Forever Gone, Forever You
by Jujubaaa
Summary: Harry era um bruxo de 17 anos, o garoto que sobreviveu, que sempre lutou contra seus inimigos e o medo nunca invadiu seu coraçao.Agora Harry nao espera ter que lutar pela sua sobrevivencia e pela vida de quem ama.Uma mistura de drama, romance e comedia.


Cap. 1

p As férias já estavam acabando e a Toca estava ficando cada dia mais movimentada.Era o ultimo ano de Hogwarts para Harry, Rony e Hermione, que estavam ansiosos para o começo de tudo.Harry havia acabado de acordar, vendo ao seu lado Rony que já estava se arrumando para descer. p 

p -Bom dia, Rony! – desejou Harry com a voz ainda um pouco rouca. p 

p -Dia, eu já ia te acordar! Acho que estão todos lá embaixo, dormimos um pouco demais!- respondeu Rony apressado. p 

p - Hum...Que horas são? p 

p -11: 40. p 

p -Nossa...Meu sonho foi muito bom mesmo...-disse Harry espantado. p 

p Rony terminou de se arrumar e esperou Harry para descerem juntos.Abriram a porta mais logo Rony fez o favor de fecha-la. p 

p -Hermione deve estar aí! –exclamou ele quase sussurrando. p 

p -Logicamente...Sua mãe avisou que ela estaria! - respondeu Harry olhando pra cara de pânico de seu amigo. p 

p -E você fala isso tão tranqüilamente!- falou Rony agora, mais baixo do que anteriormente. p 

p -Ah, Rony....Eu já falei pra você se declarar pra Mione... p 

p -O que? –berrou ele desesperado – Ela não aceitaria, me acharia um palhaço... p 

p -RONY, HARRY...O QUE VOCES ESTAO FAZENDO AI EM CIMA? ALEM DE GRITAR E CLARO!- exclamou Molly de lá de baixo. p 

p Eles ficaram paralisados. p 

p -Será que a Mione me escutou? – murmurou Rony extasiado. p 

p -Não sei, só vamos descobrir lá em baixo! –respondeu Harry sem saber o que fazer. p 

p -Então você descobre e depois sobe aqui pra me contar –Rony disse mais uma vez assustado, dando vários passos pra trás. p 

p -Nada disso! –Harry abriu a porta e deu de cara com o corredor –Você vem comigo para descobrirmos juntos! p 

p Ele puxou Rony pelas vestes, levando-o pelo corredor deserto.Estava de olhos fechados, se sentindo confuso e apreensivo, sendo levado ao corredor da morte, pedindo a Harry que parasse...Chegaram ao topo iluminado da escada, e viram tudo muito tranqüilo na casa.Alguns Weasleys juntos ao pe da lareira, Molly na cozinha terminando de fazer o almoço e, Hermione e Gina conversando tranqüilamente. Ela não estava abobada como Rony imaginara, não estava se quer olhando em sua direção.Ela, por pura sorte, não havia escutado.Harry largou Rony e percebeu que o amigo estava incrivelmente aliviado.Eles desceram as escadas e logo ouviram a voz de Molly p 

p -Finalmente as donzelas acordaram! p 

p Deram boas risadas enquanto se aproximavam da mesa do almoço que já estava servida. p 

p -Rony! –gritou Hermione depois de abraçar Harry, indo e direção ao garoto. p 

p Ela estava incrivelmente bonita.Seus cabelos cor de mel, agora mais curtos e menos volumosos davam-lhe um ar inocente que combinavam perfeitamente com seus olhos pretos penetrantes. Mione tinha ficado mais alta nessas férias, e pelo que Rony pode reparar, suas curvas estavam mais "desenvolvidas" também. Ele a abraçou discretamente. p 

p -Estava com saudades! –sussurrou Mione um pouco apreensiva. p 

p Ele ficou gélido por alguns momentos abraçando-a . Sentiu-se firme em seus braços, mais teve que larga-la p 

p -Er...eu também...- respondeu ele envergonhado, sem olhar nos olhos da garota. p 

p Hermione sorriu e se encaminhou junto com Harry e os Weasleys para a mesa. p 

p -Rony- chamou a Sr. Weasley, fazendo o filho passar por ela –Ela não te acharia um palhaço. –sussurrou perto do ouvido dele. p 

p Rony ficou boquiaberto.Molly havia escutado, e agora iria se intrometer em tudo.Iria contar a Mione, iria arruinar a amizade deles..."É claro que ela me acharia um palhaço!", pensou ele de volta.Rony lançou um olhar furioso e ela retribuiu com um sorriso meigo de mãe. p 

p -Podem se servir! – disse Molly vendo logo depois os pratos dos Weasleys, Harry e Mione cheios. p 

p Rony foi o que comeu menos, ele olhava para a mãe e para Hermione todo o tempo, para qualquer reação, qualquer pergunta inesperada, qualquer olhar perplexo, ele negaria, negaria ate a morte."É claro que não amo a Mione!" – pensou ele na resposta a qualquer ataque. p 

p Todos acabaram de almoçar e aos poucos a casa ia se esvaziando.Harry e Rony estavam conversando sentados na grande poltrona da sala, vendo o fogo quase saltar da lareira e Hermione aparecer. p 

p -Bom...Eu acho que...Já vou...-falou apreensiva olhando pra Rony –er...Via flu... p 

p -Não Mione, fique mais um pouco! –pediu Harry dando uma forte cotovelada em Rony. p 

p -Não...Acho que... p 

p -Fique Hermione, por favor! –murmurou Rony, forçado por Harry. p 

p Hermione lhe lançou um olhar penetrante e logo em seguida exclamou. p 

p -Er...Ótimo...Já que vocês insistem tanto...Vou ajudar a ela nervosa apontando pra cozinha com o dedo pra trás – e depois...Nós 3...-corou levemente- podemos... p 

p -Dra uma volta pelo jardim – adiantou Harry rindo da vergonha de Rony e Hermione. p 

p Algum tempo se passou e ela reapareceu na sala chamando os garotos.Eles partiram para o jardim que estava deserto e iluminado apenas pela lua que já estava ali.Harry se prontificou a ir à frente, deixando Mione e Rony sozinhos. p 

p -Então...er...O que você...Fez nessas férias? –perguntou ele nervoso. p 

p -Nada demais –respondeu ela de imediato – li alguns livros, visitei alguns parentes no México e.... p 

p -Você foi ao México? –interrompeu Rony encarando-a, incrédulo. p 

p -Não fiquei mais de 5 dias lá...-respondeu sem interesse. p 

p -Eu morro de vontade de conhecer o México! Porque eu não sabia que você tinha ido ao México? p 

p -Você não me parece muito interessado...- disse ela com um pouco de raiva nas palavras. p 

p -O que?-perguntou ele assustado. p 

p -Não se faça de tonto Rony, você esta mudado... Não fala comigo como antes...E quando fala, apenas poucas palavras...-acrescentou ela ressentida. p 

p -Eu não estou mudado...- gritou ele friamente. p 

p -Esta sim...E muito...Não sei o porque deste nervosismo. p 

p Eles já estavam bem longe da Toca, o jardim dos Weasleys era realmente grande. p 

p -Acho melhor vocês pararem de brigar, pra voltarmos, a ventania esta aumentado.-quase berrou Harry à frente deles, segurando o próprio chapéu. p 

p -Eu não quero voltar! –retrucou ela fechando a cara. p 

p -Hum...Harry... vá na frente...daqui a pouco a gente vai...-interrompeu Rony deixando Hermione e Harry surpresos. p 

p -Há...Ok – falou Harry notando o casal. p 

p Potter foi voltando com dificuldade pelo vigor da ventania.Ele já estava longe quando Rony olhou pra Hermione.Ela estava incrivelmente bonita, sentada em uma pedra grande, com os lábios quase rochos de frio e os olhos semi-abertos.Ele tirou o grosso casaco de urso, e colocou em cima dos ombros dela. p 

p -Mione, você esta tremendo!-disse ele assustado. p 

p -Não...Não estou...- negou ela com dificuldade de mover a boca. p 

p -Vamos voltar... p 

p -Não...Eu não quero voltar... p 

p Rony a encarou perplexo, ele queria o bem dela, queria que ela se aquecesse, que ela não voltasse pra casa com um baita resfriado. p 

p -Ótimo, eu vou pra casa...-disse ele se virando e com uma dor no coração deixando ela pra trás. p 

p -Eu nunca te acharia um palhaço! –murmurou ela. p 

p Rony não teve tempo de uma reação.Apenas virou em pânico para receber um beijo dela.Sim, ela correu ate ele, e lhe deu um beijo forte que o aqueceu inteiramente.Por alguns segundos ele ficou com a boca parada, de olhos abertos, encarando "beijando-o".Mas quando percebeu o quanto àquilo era mágico...Mexeu a língua e assim fez o beijo virar uma brincadeira...Mais mágico do que qualquer feitiço... p 

p -Eu nunca te acharia um palhaço!-sussurrava ela ainda colada nos lábios dele. p 

p -Você me ouviu...-percebeu ele de repente. p 

p -Você realmente grita muito alto Weasley. – respondeu Mione, rindo. p 

p Ele nunca imaginou algo tão inesperado.Ela colada nos lábios dele, falando sempre a mesma frase "Eu nunca lhe acharia um palhaço". Ficaram juntos naquele vento cortante durante uns minutos e logo depois voltaram a Toca, que por sinal da sala, estava vazia. p 

p -Será que a gente demorou tanto assim?- brincou Mione. p 

p Rony a puxou pela mão e a beijou, levando-a ate o sofá.Eles ficaram se acariciando por um bom tempo. p 

p -Eu nunca mais vou te largar...Nunca mais vou parar de beijar você! –prometeu Rony alegremente. p 

p -E quem disse que eu vou querer?-respondeu ela olhando-o. p 

p Eles viram Harry e Jorge descerem as escadas e gritarem "Vivas" de felicidade. p 

p -Aleluia, Rony! –berrou Jorge impaciente. p 

p -Não fiz nada!Foi a Mione que me agarrou! –disse ele rindo. p 

p -Ah, é claro...Você nunca toma uma atitude.-respondeu ela áspera. p 

p -Ei...Não vão começar a brigar agora ne? –retrucou Jorge estarrecido. p 

p -Desculpe...er...Já esta tarde...Eu tenho que ir –respondeu Hermione envergonhada. p 

p -Ah não...Eu disse que nunca ia largar você –reclamou Rony choroso. p 

p -Mais eu tenho que ir, meus pais já devem estar preocupados...Nos vemos amanha no Caldeirão Furado... p 

p -Sonha comigo? p 

p -Pra Sempre –foi à resposta de Hermione que pela lareira foi, via flu, deixando Rony com a cara mais abobalhada do que o normal. p 

p -Acho melhor subirmos, Hogwarts nos espera descansados! –disse Harry puxando Rony para cima. p 

p Harry, Rony, Gina e Molly acordaram cedo, se arrumaram, tomaram café e com pressa foram via flu para o Caldeirão Furado.Eles desembarcaram na lareira da loja dos gêmeos Weasleys que já estavam trabalhando.Rony e Harry seguiram com a lista de materiais, para comprar seus livros enquanto Gina e Molly foram compras vestes novas para a menina que havia crescido demais. p 

p -Mione- gritou Rony avistando a garota do outro lado da calçada. p 

p Ela correu em direção a ele, e lhe deu um forte abraço, seguido de um ardente e demorado beijo. p 

p -Hey, eu estou aqui! –retrucou Harry impressionado com a voracidade do casal. p 

p Eles pararem imediatamente, e muito envergonhada Mione disse. p 

p -Oi Harry...Desculpe! –ela deu-lhe um abraço apertado e logo se voltou para Rony. p 

p -Onde esta Gina? –perguntou ao namorado. p 

p -Foi comprar vestes novas com a mamãe...-respondeu-lhe paciente. p 

p -Vocês já compraram tudo? p 

p -Sim...Já estava apreensivo de ir embora e não te encontrar... p 

p -Ah...-ela fez uma cara de mimo- Eu também estava com saudades –disse isso dando-lhe um beijo parecido com o anterior. p 

p -Eu continuo aqui...-sussurrou Harry pra si mesmo.Ele deu uma risada por dentro quando viu a Sra. Weasley e Gina se aproximarem de Hermione e Rony. p 

p -Chega de beijação no meio da rua...-disse Molly fazendo os dois se separarem, Hermione corar intensamente e Rony lhe dar um olhar apreensivo –Hermione querida, você não quer almoçar conosco? p 

p -É claro que ela quer –avisou Rony que foi interrompido p 

p -Não Rony, eu não posso.Ainda tenho que arrumar algumas roupas para Hogwarts, e os livros... p 

p -Eu não acredito que você vai deixar de ficar comigo pra arrumar roupas e livros...-retrucou Rony irritado. p 

p -Eu realmente não deixaria de ficar com você se o começo de Hogwarts não estivesse tão próximo, –ela apertou as bochechas dele com carinho – e alem de tudo...você já ficou muitos dias sem mim, por que não esperar mais um? p 

p -Por que agora que eu provei o seu beijo, não consigo mais abandonar-te!- respondeu ele, puxando-a e a beijando com força. p 

p -NÓS ESTAMOS AQUI – berraram Molly, Gina e Harry ao mesmo tempo. p 

p Er...Eu...Acho melhor eu ir...-murmurou Hermione sem graça. p 

p Eles chegaram a estação de Kings Kross por volta das 10.35 da manha, e passaram pela plataforma depressa para pegar o trem.Rony e Harry se encontraram com Hermione e em seguida procuraram uma cabine desocupada. p 

p -Parece que quase todas já estão cheias.-disse Hermione desapontada. p 

p -Olha essa, tem apenas uma mala. –descobriu Rony uma cabine que ficava no fim do trem. p 

p Na verdade não havia apenas uma mala.Havia um casaco marrom, em cima da mala laranja, grande e arrumada, junto com uma maletinha azul que parecia apenas esconder tralhas dentro. p 

p - Pertence a Larah Bartoon... -leu Mione na maletinha azul. p 

p Harry parou por alguns segundos e pediu que Hermione lesse mais uma vez aquele nome. p 

p -Larah Bartoon...-repetiu-Por que Harry você a conhece? –perguntou ela curiosa. p 

p -O nome me soou familiar, mais...Não...Acho que não sei quem é...-respondeu Harry misterioso. p 

p -Bom...Então acho melhor ficarmos aqui mesmo, afinal, não há nenhuma outra cabine disponível. –avisou Rony sentando-se confortavelmente. p 

p Hermione encostou-se ao corpo de Rony que brincava beijando-a pelo caminho da testa, ponta do nariz, boca e queixo. p 

p -Desse jeito vocês ganham o premio Nobel como casal babação...-disse Harry meio enojado. p 

p Ele se deitou, vendo-se obrigado a encostar a cabeça na mala laranja atrás dele.Sentiu o delicioso perfume de lírios do casaco que estava em cima da mala. Harry fechou os olhos, ouvindo depois de um tempo os sons dos beijos de Rony e Hermione abafados.Aquele perfume o deixava tonto, apesar de ser extremamente bom, era viciante...E forte você o sentia impregnado depois de um tempo. p 

p Harry sentiu os olhos pesarem e de repente navegava em seu sonho.Ele estava em um lugar muito grande, sentiu-se sendo jogado de uma altura inexplicável.Harry sentiu uma água gelada tomar conta de seu corpo, e tentando ir para a superfície daquele oceano, tocou em longos fios lisos de cabelos pretos que estavam ao seu lado.Ele não estava sozinho naquele sonho, havia uma menina na qual ele não conseguia distinguir o rosto...Mais ela já estava sufocada pela água, não tinha muito que resistir...Harry via apenas os cabelos flutuantes da garota, se abaixarem lentamente.Ela estava morta, e ele também estaria se não conseguisse ir a superfície...Naquele momento, Harry se viu desistir de lutar, se viu afogar e acompanhar a garota na sua descida pela água. p 

p Ele acordou num estalo, confuso, por uma risada aguda de Hermione que ainda abraçava Rony.Harry olhou para a mala laranja e viu que Larah ainda não aparecera. p 

p -Harry, você esta bem?- perguntou Mione apagando o sorriso do rosto. p 

p -Ela ainda não apareceu? –falou Harry apontando para a mala do seu lado. p 

p -Não...Nem sinal dela...Cara, você esta suando frio...-disse Rony meio impressionado. p 

p -Eu estou bem...-respondeu Harry desapontado. p 

p -Eu vou comprar alguns sapos de chocolate...Vocês querem? –avisou Hermione se soltando de Rony e abrindo a porta da cabine. p 

p -Compra o quanto der do dinheiro pra gente! –falou Harry entregando a ela algumas moedas. p 

p Mione voltou cheia de sapos de chocolates, e algumas balinhas de nata numa sacola. p 

p - Quinze minutos para chegarmos a Hogwarts.- falou ela logo que chegou a cabine. p 

p -Seu sonho foi realmente muito bom de novo, ne Harry?-perguntou Rony sarcástico. p 

p - Não exatamente! –respondeu Harry sem saber o por que daquele pesadelo. p 


End file.
